Return to Cortex Labs
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: in this installment to the Werewolf Sora series, Sora returns to Wumpa island to exact her revenge on Dr. Cortex, only to face another face from her past!


**MC:** and so my masterpiece continues...

 **Sora:** ...

 **Mimi:** yay!

MC the Midget Dragon Presents:

"Return to Cortex Labs!"

(i do not own Digimon or Crash Bandicoot)

As Sora, Mimi, and Winry docked upon the shores of Wumpa island, bits and pieces of Sora's memories begin to resurface, mostly of the times she played with TK.

as this happened, tears streamed down her cheek, Mimi held her hand.

"thanks..." she said as they continued twords Crash's house.

once there, Crash dogpiled on Sora, again speaking in incoherent babble.

"hey Sora!" said Coco as she greated the trio, Aku Aku and Crunch close behind her.

"if you came to avenge your friends, you are in luck, Dr. Cortex is in his lair testing out his latest weapons." said Aku Aku, "but beware, he has created "a deadly weapon to face you."

Sora nodded and the trio began their march to Cortex Labs, luckly for Sora, it was only dawn, so she wouldn't have to worry about Transforming.

While walking, Mimi told Winry all about how she and the others tried to help Sora and all the adventures the had together, Needless to say, Winry was quite facinated.

finally, by noon, the had made it to Cortex Labs, only to be ambushed by Cortex's Mutants!

even in human form, Sora was able to dispatch the enemy forces, while Winry clobbered most of them with a wrench, Mini drained the mutants of there blood with delight, to her it was like drinking Cherry soda with lots of honey.

they continued their assault until they made it to the main lab where Cortex killed Tai and the others.

Inside was Cortex himself, along with and , they were clapping...

"impressive my dear, i knew my Mutants wouldn't be a match for you!" said Cortex with a wicked smile, "which is why i had this made, Tinkerstein! Teach this mutt to play dead!"

what Sora saw would make her blood run cold...

It was TK, but far differnt, he was basicly some fusion between a wind up toy, a cyborg and the Frankenstein monster! his trademark Hat had two large bolts on each side, crackling with electricity, his left arm was replaced with a chainsaw, there was a large wind-up key on his back, and finally his left eye was replaced with a robotic one.

Slowly, TK inched over to his prey, brandishing his chainsaw and made a few quick swipes at Sora!

"TK! don't you recognize us? it's Mini and Sora" Mimi said, Tears in her eyes.

"grrr...M...Mimi?" said TK, however his body continued to advance twords the others.

"guys...must...destroy...m...me!" TK was able to say as he continued to swipe at them with his chainsaw.

"No! i won't" said Sora now in tears herself.

"Please...can't...control...my...body...grr..." said TK.

Suddenly, Winry took her tools and scanned TK, with a few twists of her screwdriver, she fixed TK and put him down.

"That should fix him!" said Winry with a smile.

TK tested his limbs, and to his suprise, he had full control of his body again!

"Oh thank god! that was a nightmare!" said TK as he smiled the widest smile that had every crossed his face.

Sora then faced Cortex, who was trying to leave...

"You...Stay! , , you two leave!" she commanded.

the two misfits ran, leaving Cortex to his fate, this was why she wanted to go to his lab so early in the morning, she wanted to kill him as a human, not a animal.

she grabbed Cortex's neck and with tremendous force, she rammed her fist into his chest and pulled out his heart!

the Evil genius died instantly, and with that, her revenge was complete.

with TK in tow, the others left the complex, but not without setting fire to the place!

the gang decided to spend the night on the island and leave in the morning, luckly for Sora there was plenty of wildlife to hunt.

Tomorrow, the Search for Fluffy continues...

THE END...?

 **MC: wow! my hands ar killing me, so until another day folks.**

 **TK: i'm sensing a pattern here...**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**


End file.
